The present invention generally relates to laptop computer stands. More specifically, some embodiments of the present invention relates to a laptop computer stand having an audio hub and an integrated cooling device.
The use of a laptop computer on a user's lap tends to build up heat on the user's lap rendering such use of the laptop computer uncomfortable. Further, use of the laptop computer in other locations, such as on a chair or couch, tends to build up heat in the laptop computer. Laptop stands for laptop computers are devices that hold a laptop computer for ease of use of the laptop computer. These laptop stands are often configured for a variety of uses. For example, a first type of laptop stand is configured for use on a person's lap to inhibit heat transfer from the supported laptop computer to the user's legs. In this way, these laptop stands operate as heat barriers. Often these laptop stands also include heat transfer devices, such as fans and vents, which are configured to move heat away from a laptop computer and provide fresh air to the laptop computer. Another type of laptop stands for laptop computers are fixed devices that are configured for desktop use and support a laptop computer at a fixed angle for comfortable use. Still another type of laptop stand for laptop computers provides adjustable platens so that user may set a comfortable angle for use of a laptop computer. These laptop stands are configured to provide improved comfort while a user uses her laptop computer.
Manufacturers of laptop stands continue to strive to develop new laptop stands that are slim for easy transport, easy use, and provide multiple angular settings for comfortable laptop computer use, and have added functionality such as audio hubs.